Snow White Queen and Crimson Red King
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Ichigo is no more. Now his body belongs to his hollow and he has a plan that will not only affect Rukia but the world as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have no clue why I've been having such weird dreams. I was donating blood today and when I got home I passed out. Next thing I know I wake up in a cold sweat and my heart racing. The dream has helped me figure out this fic and now I have decided to write it. Now, since my OTP is GinxRukia at first I was planning to make this thing about them but lately I have been reading many other fics that include Hollow Ichigo/Rukia and my dreams and plot bunnies have been telling me to choose a diffrent pair. I blame the person who is my BETA (You know who you are!) and have decided to write this fic on them. Enjoy my strange dream fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Blood spilt from the lips of the innocent woman, herself being used as a pawn by the enemy. Many believed she would die by the enemy's hands. Many wanted to save her. No one was strong enough as the hollow claimed what was rightfully his and stabbed her through her pure heart. A sinister and wicked laughter filling the air as blood and tears stained the sand below.

Screams echoed around as the Ichigo's commrades witnessed the act with wide and terrifed eyes. Renji stumbled back when the hollow appeared in front of them, the forth espade standing behind him with a blank expression. The laughter ceased, but only for while before more blood was splattered over the sand. Rukia could only stand there; Fear, sorrow, and betrayal keeping her where she stood as her eyes watched her friends being tortured by the same blade that had saved so many times before. Bodies fell to the ground with a loud thud and the orange hair that Rukia loved turned into a bleached white and his tan skin turn pale.

He now stood before her, his breathing sounded muffled by the mask he wore. Rukia staumbled back, her body trembling now. A pale hand went to the mask, pulling it away to reveal black and yellow eyes that held nothing but pure joy at the moment. Another shrill laughter came from those lips that spoke of nothing but protecting those he loved. The mask now laid on top of his head and stayed still as he stalked closer to her.

She fell when he swung at her body, closing her eyes from then intense pain running through her mid-section. Her blood stained her pale smooth skin and tainted it with its crimson color and metalic taste. Rukia opened her eyes when she heard a loud chuckled, watching with dread as the hand that once belonged to Ichigo pull out the necklace that once belonged to his mother. He flicked his wrist and the necklace landed on Rukia's chest with a soft yet wet thud. Her eyes threaten to tear up when he eyes took in the item and realized what was happening.

Rukia raised her head to see the hollow that no controled Ichigo's body show a serious face. He raised his blade above his head and his grin returned before speaking out in Ichigo's voice;

"See ya soon, Queen."

Now Rukia sat in her room, her entire mid-section bandaged and her head looking away from her healing friends and staring down at the necklace. She hated this thing, this was to be given to her by Ichigo and not the creature controling him. Ichigo always carried this thing with him, it gave him something not many people could. He vowed to give this to the woman who would become his one and only. Now it was in Rukia's pale hand, tears covering it as she silently cried to herself. He had given it to her and yet at the same time he did not.

Her door opened but Rukia didn't bother to look up at the injured Byakuya. He first looked at his lieutenant, Renji's left eye gone forever due to the attack and stab wounds running up his body. Ishida lay unconcious because of the amount of blood he had lost and Chad sat in the corner. The hand that held his power now gone and nothing more but a poor stump. Byakuya walked over to Rukia, his heart aching when he saw her empty expression.

"Kurosaki is gone now and is nothing more but a traitor. We must stop him and Aizen before innocent people meet the same fate your friend met." Byakuya said, his hand covered in gauze.

Rukia remand silent as more tears rolled down her face and landed on the floor beneath her. Orhime was gone now. Her smile seemed to taunt Rukia and cause more pain to ripple through her soul. Byakuya kept his face calm before sighing and walking away from his sister. Rukia looked back down at the necklace in her hand before squeezing it tightly in her grasp.

Aizen stared down from his throne with his casual smirk. Ichigo Kurosaki standin before him but now it was the hollow in him that held the black blade in his hands. He stood from his throne and walked over to the snickering hollow.

"You wish to help me obtain power? I would like to know your motives." Aizen said, the hollow only tilted his head to the side and hung his blade over his shoulder.

"Bein' trapped in this body made meh hate alot o' people. If I get wit' ya, I get ta finally cut 'em down like I dreamed about." He said, Aizen merely smiled more and nodded.

"Very well. Welcome, my Zero Espada." Aizen said, the hollow snickered before shaking his head.

"Call meh... Hichigo."

**Me: *glares at plot bunnies.* I'm writing it already so leave me alone! *throws pillow at them.***

**Big Sister: -_-" Jovanna, you're talking to yourself again.**

**Big Brother: =( I'm trying to watch TV! STFU!**

**Me: Make 'em leave me alone!**

**Big Bro and Sis: 0.e.**

**Big Brother: I'm gonna stick a sock in your mouth!**

**Big Sister: *takes off sock* Here use mine.**

**Me: =P *runs away as they chase***

**See what these things do? They not only drive me insane but my family! Review please while I hide in my closet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: *zooms across room and takes a giant chug of her fifth Monster* What up? Thank whoever made this amazing drink! *takes another chug and crushes empty can before getting another* I've had three coffees and a lot of other stuff and I need to calm down before my mom gets home or I'm in big trouble! Hope you guys like this chapter and review! *runs around a very messy room with Gin plushie***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! *laughs as my dog runs away from me***

Rukia stood in a meadow, a gentle breeze pushing her hair back and hitting her heated skin. She had spent most of her day training, trying to achieve bankai as fast as she could now that the war would be starting soon. She placed her hand over her beating heart to feel the necklace Ichigo's hollow had given her a few days ago. Rukia pulled her hand away as if it were on fire and clenched her fist at the memory of that day. Her eyes looked back to her sensei's grave and she sighed before bowing slowly.

"I won't let Orihime's death be in vain. I will stop that thing and bring Ichigo back or die trying." Rukia said, sheathing her blade and turning away to walk home.

Hichigo sat in the meeting room with the rest of the espades, his eyes mocking the ones he had defeated before. Grimmjow had barely survivedand was healing nicely while Ulquiorra sat with the same monotone expression. Nnoirta was saved by his commrades but his arrogance had left his body and he was now silent. Everyone stared at the newest member with a look of disgust before turning to see Aizen, Gin, and Tousen walking into the room. Gin turned his attention to the now white skinned and haired soul reaper and his eyebrows raised but his smile remand.

"Welcome, my espade. I have called this meeting to inform you all that we leave to the Soul Society in one day. Please be prepared for battle and do not disappoint me." Aizen said, his eyes going to Hichigo.

"You haven't gotten your number placed on you, Hichigo." Aizen said, the hollow snickered as he stood up and raised his long white hair.

"Ya ain't gotta worry. Got it done on my ass. Wanna see it?" Hichigo taunted, everyone in the room remand silent and Gin tried not to laugh at the sudden remark.

"Watch your tongue, Hichigo. I won't tolerate it." Aizen said, his eyes narrowed.

"Ya won't hafta fer long." Hichigo said, his smile still in place as he stared at the brown haired man.

Gin walked down the halls of the large palace, whistling to himself and scaring all the arrancars by doing so. He found himself going deeper until he hit the espadas' rooms. Some arrancars stood in the hallway but they all made it their mission to get away when Gin appeared. He laughed as they ran from him and continued until he heard footsteps coming from behind. Gin turned to see Hichigo walking towards him with a smile that matched his own, his yellow eyes staring at him with an evil intention.

"Did ya like the show I gave ya?" Hichigo said, Gin turned to face him and tilted his head to the side.

"It was entertaining. Tell me, why did you say that to Lord Aizen? You want to die, kid?" Gin said, Hichgo noticed Gin's hand on the hilt of his blade and he snickered.

"Oh come one, I can tell ya want meh ta kill Aizen. Ya think ya can fool everyone but ya don't fool meh." Hichigo said, Gin opened his eyes and his grin fell.

"Really? Well, what do you want with me? I can read you too and I can see you want me to do something for you." Gin said, his grin returning when he saw Hichigo scoff.

"Let's talk somewhere else. Ya should know there are ears everywhere in this place." Hichigo said, walking away.

Gin looked over to the room marked with a large four and turned in another direaction. He followed Hichigo's spirtual pressure and that led him to the roofs of one of the large buildings. He opened his eyes and pulled out his blade when he saw Hichigo lung at him out of no where. Gin chuckled along with Hichigo and they both jumped away from each other. Both staring at the others blade before laughing loudly.

"Ya quick on ya feet. Why haven't ya killed Aizen yet?" Hichigo said, Gin sheathed his blade before crossing his arms.

"I'm waiting for the right moment. What makes you think I won't betray you like I will Lord Aizen?" Gin said, his eyes turning to his side when the hollow suddenly appeared beside him.

"I know why ya doin' this. Help meh out 'nd I'll make sure ya get wha'cha want." Hichigo said, Gin licked his lips at the image that popped into his head.

"You would try to help me? What a nice offer but why do you want me of all people to help you?" Gin said, Hichigo turned to him with his long hair covering his large smile.

"Ya the only one that can help meh. Ya know his weakness 'nd I could use a right-hand man when this world's mine." Hichigo said, Gin closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't I the lucky one. I'll help you but on one condition; You leave my friend Rangiku alone." Gin said, Hichigo blinked in confusion before remembering who Gin spoke of.

"Sure, I'll make sure she doesn't die by my hands but why would ya want her alive when ya obsessed wit' Rukia?" Hichigo said, Gin chuckled before turning his back to the hollow.

"The doesn't really matter. Now, how did you find out about that?" Gin asked, Hichigo scratched his chin before smirking.

"I've been lookin' into every person that could help meh. I found out about ya li'l obsession when I went over some tapes that had ya talkin' ta Aizen. She's mine." Hichigo warned, his smile gone now.

"Possesive aren't we? I can't help but find Rukia adorable but I don't want to ruin a good thing. Just remember not to leave her alone with me, I might get tempted and do something to her that I'd enjoy." Gin taunted, leaving as Hichigo crackled into the night sky.

Rukia woke up in a cold sweat that night, her heart racing and her body shaking. A horrible feeling had just ran through her body out of no where and it terrified her. Something bad was going to happen but she had to push those feelings aside for her sake. Rukia made a vow to stop whatever came her way and she would be damned if this feeling would get in her way. She glared down at her lap and growled lowly to herself before looking out her window.

The night sky did not calm the dreadful feeling in her heart. It actually made it get stronger as her large eyes captured the large moon above her. She stood from where she laid and walked to the window, shutting the blinds quickly and without hesitation. Rukia stared down at the picture that had all her friends staring back at her with a large smile, her eyes threaten to spill tears when she saw Orihime's smiling face. She put the picture face down and walked back to her bed swiftly.

"Ichigo... You idiot, why did you let your hollow take over?" Rukia whispered, closing her eyes after taking a lung full of air.

**DLB: So my elder siblings and I are talking about our days at our old highschool. Now, we are talking about the strangest things we have ever done and I've decided to share it with you guys! I'll go first; My most strangest moment was when I ate chocolate in the girls' bathroom with one of my friends when we ditched class.**

**Big Brother: Why the hell did you do that?**

**DLB: I was stoned. You?**

**Big Brother: When I ran under the bleachers naked during P.E.**

**Big Sister: 0.0 What the fuck?**

**Big Brother: I was stoned.**

**DLB: Your turn, Jessica.**

**Big Sister: When I got chase by our school animal.**

**Big Brother: It was a bulldog!**

**DLB: Why did it chase you?**

**Big Sister: I was waving my hamburger in its face.**

**Big Brother: 0.0**

**DLB: -_- Lemme guess, you were stoned?**

**Big Sister: No!... I was drunk.**

**DLB: What's the lesson in this? Don't do drugs or drink unless you want to run naked while eating chocolate and getting chased by a bulldog. Review please and no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I am now done updating all of my chapter fics! I do have an announcement though. I'm sure the few fans of mine have read "Simplest Mistake", will the damn evil plot bunnies won't leave me alone with that fic so I am continuing it. I just can't leave it like that and I will be doing a sequel to "Hospital Nights" since many people have been asking me to continue it. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**

Rukia held the necklace Ichigo's hollow had given her close to her heart as he appeared before her once again. Aizen's army stood tall as they appeared and looked down at the soul reapers, their eyes searching for which opponent to take on. Gin stood beside Aizen, glancing over to Hichigo before looking down at his friend Rangiku. She blushed under his gaze and grabbed the hilt of her blade quickly. Rukia's eyes locked with Hichigo, noticing the large zero tattooed on his pale neck and his hollow mask on top of his head.

Hichigo grinned down at the small woman, noticing the small chain of the necklace he had given her. He snickered sadistically as he reached for the hilt of his blade. Hichigo would never dare kill Rukia but he never said anything about having some fun with her. He glanced over to Aizen, narrowing his eyes when he saw the Hogyoku in his hand. He knew what he had to do in order to get the evil part of Rukia out again, and for that he would need that item.

Gin already knew of the plan, his grin widening when he turned his gaze to the small Kuchiki standing beside her friend Renji. Her gaze shifted when she felt a pair of eyes on her and a cold chill ran through when she saw the snake-like man staring down at her. She gulped nervously before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself, taking out her blade when she heard Captain Yamamoto clear his throat.

"Do not stand down. We will not stop until we have destroyed these monsters and regain peace for all!" Yamamoto shouted, his cane turning into his blade.

"Yes sir!" Rukia shouted along with every soul reaper present. She placed the necklace inside her robes as she placed the side of the blade close to her lips.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia spoke, her blade turning into the beautiful white blade envied by most of the women in the Soul Society.

The sound of steel hitting steel rang out in the area, the smell of blood tainted the air, and bodies lay scattered around the floor. Rukia held a large gash on her shoulder, her blood falling on the hilt of her blade as her opponent kept a smile on his face. He pointed his blade once again in her direction only to have it blocked by a strawberry blonde busty woman.

"Hey, Ran, how have you been?" Gin said, being pushed away by her.

"I'm going to make you pay." Rangiku muttered, flash-stepping toward her once friend and lover.

Rukia took this opportunity to sit down and heal her bleeding wounds, using the best of her kidou abilities to heal the deep cut. Strong spiritual pressure soon over-whelmed her, making it hard for her to move at all as much as she wanted to. Rukia could already tell who it was standing behind her, white long hair just proved it to her when it loomed over eyesight. Cold fingers grabbed her chin and lifted her face, yellow met indigo and fear ran through her body when Rukia saw Hichigo's insane grin.

"Did ya miss meh?" Hichigo whispered softly, mocking Ichigo's once gentle voice.

Pain rippled through her body and she violently coughed out blood that dripped down her chin. Rukia looked down at the black blade crudely sticking out of her stomach, more blood spilt from her lips as her body began to feel weak. A hand reached into her robe and pulled out the necklace she had been holding onto tightly, Hichigo grinned as he looked at the small item. Rukia could barely feel his hand go around her neck before feeling something could wrap around her neck gently. Her eyes looked down and saw the necklace lying in her chest.

"No." Rukia coughed.

"Yes, ya belong ta meh."

More blood spilt from her body as he slashed her back with his blade. Rukia gasped and fell to the ground with a soft thud, her blood slowly forming a pool around her. Hichigo looked down at Rukia, glancing over when he heard a crash to see Rangiku laying on the floor with Gin standing over her. He turned his attention to Hichigo before waving and grinning at the pale hollow, Hichigo raised his eyebrow before walking toward him with his blade twirling in his hand.

"You sure did a number on poor Rukia." Gin said, stopping when the blade was pointed toward his neck.

"Keep ya distance if ya wanna keep ya head. She's mine." Hichigo said, slowly pulling the blade away.

"Oh, but we have a deal and you know you need me alive so you can kill Aizen." Gin taunted, placing his finger tips on the tip of the sword.

"I can replace ya." Hichigo said, putting the blade to his side.

"Really? With who? No one really likes you since you're an asshole so who else do you have other then me?" Gin said, cocking his head to the side when Hichigo remand quiet.

"I understand that you're just being protective of your property so I'm not mad. Let's go deal with Aizen now before he gets too attached to the Hogyoku." Gin said, placing his blade over his shoulder and turning his back. Hichigo chuckled and followed after soon after.

"Hichigo and Gin, where have you two been?" Aizen said, turning over his shoulder when the two pale men appeared behind them.

"Dealin' wit' two bitches." Hichigo said, making Gin turn and look at him.

"Hmm, I presume you speak of Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki. I don't sense their spiritual pressure anymore." Aizen said, turning his head back to the fighting scene.

"Hey Aizen, I think ya got something poking' outta ya shirt." Hichigo said.

Aizen gasped as the same black blade that went through Rukia stabbed him in the back and now poked out of his chest. His eyes narrowed at the black blade as his hand reached and grabbed the blade, he then turned to Gin and pointed toward his chest.

"Help right now." Aizen said, Gin chuckled as he pulled out his blade and disappeared from sight,

"I am helping." Gin said, stabbing Aizen right below Hichigo's blade. More blood gushed from his mouth and he gasped at the pain going through him.

"Gin… You bastered." Aizen groaned, Gin laughed as he pulled out his blade and pointed to the small piece missing from it.

"Shinsou has so many hidden abilities that I never told you about. In Bankai, Shinsou can dissolve and turn into a toxin that can kill anyone in a matter of seconds. Hichigo, do what you need to now." Gin said, sheathing his blade.

A bloody hand ripped through Aizen's chest, blood splattered on his face as his eyes saw the Hogyoku in the bloody hand. His neck was slashed open and Aizen's eyes rolled back as he died by the hands of two traitors. Hichigo pulled out his hand and allowed the body to plummet to the ground, he licked his finger tips before looking over to Gin.

"Why'd ya slash his neck if ya poison would've done the trick?" Hichigo said, Gin looked over at the pale hollow before licking his blade of the blood.

"I just wanted to." Gin said, looking around as some espades, arrancars, and soul reapers appeared around them.

"What have you done?" Tia said, Hichigo turned to her and squeezed the Hodyoku in his hand.

"I'm the new ruler now. Anyone that wants ta join is welcomed, anyone that doesn't will be killed by meh. Decide 'fore I lose my patience." Hichigo said, licking the blood of the Hodyoku.

Rukia awoke when the sound of the door open rang out loudly. She tried to sit up to find her leg chained to the bed post that she laid on, the room was dark except for the light blinding her. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up to see Hichigo standing right at the foot of the bed. Rukia tried to crawl away but the blade kept her still as he chuckled and held out his hand.

"Welcome ta our kingdom, Rukia."

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review!**


End file.
